La primera vez
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando es la primera vez de ambos? Ven y descúbrelo... Pésimo Summary.


La primera vez.

Summary:¿Que sucede cuando es la primera vez de ambos? Ven y descúbrelo... Pésimo Summary.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈳2㈳2㈳2㈳2-¡lml

Edward me mira con miedo mientras se acerca poco a poco a mi.

—¿Estas completamente segura?—Me pregunta con voz temblorosa, le asusta no poder hacerlo bien.

—Absolutamente,—Él suelta un enorme suspiro, me toma de la cara y deposita un suave beso en mis labios. Esta un poco tenso.—Podrás hacerlo, confío en ti.—Digo cuando nos hemos separado, le acaricio los hombros para tranquilizarlo.

—¿si te lastimo?—Sus ojos dorados me miran con preocupación.

—No lo harás.

—¿Como estas tan segura?

—Ya te lo he dicho confío en ti.

—Te va a doler.

—Pero solo un poco, después no sentiré nada de dolor.

—¿Me lo juras?

—Te lo prometo.

Él asiente pero no se nota muy seguro, esta temblando y créanme que nunca pensé que un vampiro pudiera temblar. ¿Se supone que se saben controlar más que un humano? Por lo visto no es así.

—Estoy nervioso. Es mi primera vez.—Le ruedo los ojos.

—También la mía.

—Pero es diferente, tu eres humana.—Trata de escudarse.—Tu no sientes lo que yo siento.

—No podemos saber si siento o no lo que tu sientes .

—Pero... ¿Y si te lastimo?

—No lo harás.—Me toma de la cintura con firmeza .

—Nunca lo he hecho antes, ¿Si algo sale mal? He leído por internet que se puede causar una infección o algo así.

—Pero es cuando algo esta mal con eso. No creo que tu lo hagas mal.

—¿como estas tan segura? Ya te lo he dicho nunca lo he hecho.

—Solo tienes que deslizarla, después meterla y sacarla repetidas veces.—Él abre mucho los ojos cuando digo esto último.

—¿Tengo que meterla y sacarla, repetidas veces?—Creo que si. Me separo y empiezo a caminar por la habitación.

—Realmente no lo se.—Él le lora temoroso.

—¿Como que no lo sabes?

—También es mi primera vez.—Le recuerdo poniendo mis manos en mi cintura.

—Pero tuviste que haber investigado...

—Lo llevamos hablando desde hace un mes. Tu también pudiste haber investigado tantito.

—Eres tu la que quiere hacerlo.

—¿Acaso tu no lo deseas?—Pregunto dolida por un momento.

—Claro que si, solo que es complicado.

—Se que lo es. ¿Si le preguntamos a los chicos? Ellos tienen mas experiencia en esto.

—¿Para que Emmett se burle de mi por el resto de mi existencia?No, gracias. aparte de que dudo que Alice, y los demás tengan experiencia en eso.

—Vamos con un experto.

—Quiero que lo hagas tu.

—Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo.

—Solo inténtalo.

—Esta bien.—Me toma la mano y me guía hacia la cama, se inclina un poco depositando un beso en mi frente.—Por ti.

Me bajo el pantalón justo enfrente de él y le sonrió, él traga fuerte pero da media vuelta para quedar enfrente de mi escritorio, escucho como Edward saca las cosas de sus jeans.

—Estoy un poco nervioso.—Me dice cuando empieza a romper el primer paquete.

—Es normal, ya te lo he dicho.—El traga fuerte, me voltea a ver.

—Creo que dolerá menos si te sientas.—Hago lo que dice y separo un poco las piernas, él se para enfrente de mi, pasa su mano suavemente sobre mi piel. Su toque frío me hace estremecer.

Lo miro. Los ojos y me muerdo el labio, me imaginaba este momento pero diferente.

—Somos uno solo.—Le digo y él asiente.

Tomo su mano guiándola, hecho un pequeño gustado para ver el instrumento que esta apunto de clavarme. ¡Dios es enorme! Trago con pesadez al imaginarme esa cosa dentro de mi..

—Una—Dice cuando la empieza a meter, siento un pequeño dolor que, me hace cerrar los ojos. —¿Esta...?

—Continua—Pronunció en un susurro.—Ya pasara.

Abro los ojos y lo veo a asentir.

—Dos.—No pensé que dolería tanto la primera vez, había escuchado rumores en la escuela. Pero enserio duele mucho.—Tres.—Volteo hacia abajo y veo que ya esta enterrada hasta el fondo.

—¿Ya esta?—Pregunto y él niega con la cabeza, el dolor esta desapareciendo pero siento la incomodidad.

—Un poco mas—¿Como pude ser que falte mas? Juro por dios que ya estaba todo dentro, pero al sentir como la entierra un poco más.—Voy a acabar—Asiento en silencio, siento como un liquido frío me recorre por completo. Por extraño que parezca esta sensación es reconfortante. Me recorre un escalofrío por completo cuando Edward la saca, lo miro con una sonrisa mientras tira el paquete con la basura dentro.

—No estuvo tan mal.—Le digo.

—No, no lo estuvo. Para ser la primera vez de ambos.—Me dice con una sonrisa, se limpia las manos con un trapo.

—Pense que tardarias mas en esto.—Niega con la cabeza divertido.

—¿creíste que duraría una hora!—Él se burla de mi, me pongo roja y me cubro la cara con las manos.—Era solo una inyección en la pierna.

—Nunca me habían inyectado ahí.

—Y yo nunca había inyectado ahí.

Nos miramos por un momento, el toma mis pantalones y me los sube sin levantarme de la cama, siseo de dolor cuando este roza mis parte sensible.

—No salió tan mal.—Me dice y yo asiento.—Te podría decir que hasta lo disfrute.

—Me alegro por ti, en dos días nos toca la siguiente.

Él abre los ojos mucho, me río por su cara.

—Bueno.—Apenas es un susurro lo que dice, yo lo miro y me encojo de hombros divirtiéndome por los hechos.

&&€ &€& € &"9&nijnijnijbihb

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y sugerencias, en Facebook hice un grupo de Facebook.

. Entre líneas, creando fantasías

Las invito a unirse, ahí veremos debates sobre mis historia y si quieren algo lo pueden pedir.

muchas gracias por leer, es por ustedes por las qué escribo —


End file.
